Dearest Sarah
by Crystal Shores
Summary: Dearest Sarah, if, by some miracle you are reading this, I want to apologize...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. Rather, it owns me...**

* * *

Dearest Sarah,

If, by some miracle, you are reading this, I want to apologize. I am Jareth…or the Goblin King, as I was once called. Only once, by you. Dear, sweet Sarah, I do not think you fully understood my past offer. You were too young. I beg your forgiveness, on the grounds that I had forgotten mortal ways. Ages do not matter here, in my kingdom……or my prison. I miss you, Sarah. I cannot live without….or within you. I want to try again. Please, Sarah.

_Love me, fear me, and I will be your slave…_

Sound familiar? I was far too cryptic, but you loved mysteries…and I loved you.

There, I've said it. I love you, I love you, I love you. I want you to love me too. Did you ever, even a little? I miss you….God, I've already said that. My kingdom has gone to ruin, but you could still rule it, a fairy-tale kingdom, like you always wanted. I could fix it. It wasn't always in ruin, but after you left, everything fell apart. Don't think I'm trying to guilt you into coming back! I want you, first and foremost, to be happy. And if that isn't with me, then so be it.

But, if you do come back, I swear, I will give you anything within my power. Anything at all. Even my death…

I cannot think of anything else to write. Oh, dearest Sarah, please, come back to me. Come home.

-Jareth


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note to readers:_**

**__**

**This story had only been posted for a while, when a review was received from the Lady Sarah, writing under the name of Repentant. It was short, sweet, and simple. Yet it effectively resolved the problem this letter set out to solve. **

**However, because of this, I'm afraid that the Goblin King will not be available to anyone for a very long time.**

**But that is a good thing.**

**I remain, readers, sincerely yours,**

**Crystal Shores**

**Keeper of the Crystal**

**Lady of the Glitter**

**Last of the Fae of Thorn**

**P.S. Oh, and I do not own the Labyrinth.**


	3. Help Us!

_**Jareth, Sarah and I are all sitting 'round my computer:**_

ME: _WHAT DO THEY WANT FROM ME?!?!?!?!_

JARETH: Why are you screaming, oh great-one-who-has-no-brain?

SARAH: Shh! We've gotta be nice! She might write us..._-gulps-_ OOC!

JARETH: You mean like she is right now? Really, Sarah; I'd never thought you to be such a kiss-up.

ME: _Could you two be quiet?!_ I'm having a dilemma here!

JARETH: I've already asked you why you're screaming, so just tell us and have it over with.

ME: Fine! The reviewers want me to continue the story.

_**-Jareth and Sarah high-five-**_

ME: Not that simple! I haven't a clue what I'm supposed to do with the story!!

SARAH: Well, for starters, you could delete the "oneshot" part of your summary.

JARETH: Oh, how clever. I'm sure she'd never have thought of that.

ME: Actually, I didn't delete that part. Not even when I added a second chapter.

–_grins sheepishly-_ Sorta slipped my mind...

SARAH: Ha!! Told ya!!

JARETH: _-glares glaringly-_

SARAH: Umm...he-he. _–gulps-_

JARETH: Sarah darling, have you ever heard of the song "So Long, Deary"?

SARAH: Eep!

ME: HEY!!! BACK TO ME, HERE!!!!!!!

JARETH: Tsk, tsk, authoretta. So selfish. Where _do_ you get it?

SARAH: Hey, pincushion-head! Look in a mirror!

JARETH: _-sighs-_ It's so simple. Just make it a story where we can only communicate by letter. I see one of your reviewers already suggested something of the sort.

ME: Yeah; that's a good idea...WRONG!!!!!

SARAH: You just insulted a reviewer!

ME: No! It's a good idea, it's just...well, "Who Ya Gonna Call?" has that storyline, except it's that they can only communicate by telephone. I, being so absent-minded, would probably accidentally update this story with that update.

JARETH: _-snickers-_ Like you did with "Different"?

ME: Shuddup. And you don't "snicker"; you're above that.

JARETH: Don't blame me! You are the one writing.

ME: _Whatever!_

SARAH: I don't see what the problem is. Just don't mix them up!

ME: You'd think. But I am _soooo_ bad about that sort of thing. My poor readers would end up reading about The Doctor and Rose's tea problems, not about you two's fluffy relationship.

JARETH: Why don't you just ask the readers?

ME: I'VE GOT IT!!!! I'll ask the readers!!

JARETH: Oh, for the love of-

SARAH: T-rating!!!!!

JARETH: Oh, like teens don't say-

SARAH: _I_ don't!

JARETH: Oh really? That's funny, because I distinctly remember you saying d-

SARAH: That was forever ago!!!!

JARETH: _-sing-song-_ "_It's only forever; not long at all-"_

SARAH: Well, at least I don't-

ME: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Can you two EVER be QUIET?!?!?!?!?!_

JARETH: Touchy. _–smirks-_ You don't even have a disclaimer.

ME: I do so have a- -_realizes she does not have disclaimer-_ Oops!

**Disclaimer** **I do not own the Labyrinth.**

ME: There!

JARETH: I don't think you own Sarah or I, either.

ME: Ugh!

**Disclaimer 2:** **I do not own Jareth or Sarah.**

There!

JARETH: Come to think of it, you don't really own anything.

ME: _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

**Disclaimer 3:**** If you are confused about what I do or do not own, then please ask Jareth; since he apparently KNOWS EVERYTHING!!!!!!**

JARETH: Why, I'm touched.

ME: I need sugar!

* * *

SARAH: Whew! She's gone...um, Jareth? Why's she gone?

JARETH: _-innocently-_ I don't know.

MUFFLED VOICE FROM CLOSET: _**Mghphwjgfjsehf!!!**_

JARETH: Let's not worry about that right now. We need to ask the readers for ideas!

_Readers,_

_You can see the dilemma we are in. Please, if you have a story idea: SEND IT IN! If you do, I'll...I'll..._

JARETH: What'll I do?

SARAH: Give them their dreams?

JARETH: Hmmm...that might work.

JARETH and SARAH: Send in those ideas!

MUFFLED VOICE FROM CLOSET: _**Mmm-Hmmm!!**_

_Fin???_


End file.
